


The Black Mesa Werewolf

by flynnaw00



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/pseuds/flynnaw00
Summary: Gordon Freeman from HLVRAI but if he was a werewolf. This is going to be mostly werewolf jokes and fluff.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, implied benrey/gordon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 208





	1. Full Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the title lmao

Gordon had no idea how long they’d been trapped in this hellhole. Which was  _ not  _ good. It would be better if he could see the outside world, see the passing of the days to know when his next full turn would be-- but he had no fucking clue. 

“Hey, uh, do any of you guys know what day it is?” Gordon asked tentatively to the group. They glanced back at him.

“Nope!” Bubby responded, hopping on the little train in front of them.

“Sorry, Gordon, no idea!” Dr. Coomer said. “Why? Is there something you were planning on doing?”

“No, no, just…” Gordon sighed. “Nothing. I’m good. Let’s, uh, let’s go.”   
  
He hopped on the train with them and moved forward. He gasped, ducking down.

“Guys! Guys! Lazers! Watch out for the--”

They passed right through them.

Gordon groaned and stood up, letting the lazers pass through him, too. Around the corner was a turret that Gordon easily took out. His ears tuned to ahead of them and he huffed.

“There are soldiers up ahead! Keep your eyes peeled!”

They sped along the track, Gordon taking out turrets and directing the team to where they would be coming from. They managed to get through the tunnel with few injuries (at least from the turrets-- the friendly fire, on the other hand, did a lot of damage to them). They came up on a blue lazer, and Gordon yelped, stumbling back and tumbling off of the train and smacking his helmet against the rails. 

“Oh, no, Mr. Freeman!” Tommy called as they sped away. Gordon got up and squinted, watching the train get smaller and smaller.

“Wait, hey, guys!!!” Gordon called, getting to his feet. “Wait up!”

“CAN’T STOP, GORDON!” Bubby called. “Just run!”

Gordon began to sprint towards the train, legs pounding into the uneven rails, causing him to wobble and weave. He groaned, the train getting further and further-- rounding a corner. He needed to speed up! Otherwise he’d be  _ alone _ here…

He sprinted faster, body leaning forwards as he gained speed. Then, before he could think, he set his arms down and began to bound towards the train, steadier and faster than before. He rounded the corner, seeing his friends. He picked up the pace, then leapt up and landed on the train. 

The train screeched to a halt, throwing everyone off balance. One of the gates was blocking their way.

Gordon sighed. “Oh boy, thank god. I dunno how much longer I could run for.”

“You ran really fast, Mr. Freeman!” Tommy complimented.

“Aw, thank you.” Gordon smiled, even though they couldn’t see it behind his helmet.

“Were you running on all fours?” Bubby asked.

“Uh.” Gordon blushed. “No? I was on two legs, just, uh, really vertical because I was going so fast.”

“Huh.” Bubby said.

“Look, Gordon, a medical station! We can use that to recover our health.”

Gordon looked behind him and saw the medical station. He grinned and walked over, using it.

“Thanks, Dr. Coomer!” He called. 

After a few more hours of inane train rides, fights, puzzles, and a radio, they had finally reached a doorway to the surface.

Gordon peeked outside, eyeing up the sky. It wasn’t fully night yet, which was great… he had no idea what moon it was, though.

“Gordon, there are soldiers there!” Coomer informed. Gordon looked down. Oh, shit, there were.

“I think you should sneak up there and break their goddamn necks.” Bubby suggested.

“Shh!” Gordon hissed. “Keep quiet, okay? They might hear us. Just- uh-- okay, let me give it a try.”

He crouched down, stalking towards the soldiers before Tommy startled him.

“Mr. Freeman, be careful!” He whispered. “More careful than a badger going after a… a den of snakes!”

Gordon nodded. “I will. I’ll be quiet like a snake, hold on.”

He stalked towards his prey again, gun at the ready. They hadn’t seemed to have notice him, yet, so that was go--

**_“LOOK, GORDON! WE MADE IT TO THE SURFACE!!!”_ ** Dr. Coomer shouted.

“Shhh!!!” Gordon silibated angrily. “Sh-shshshsh!!!” 

He sighed shakily. Oh my  _ god _ these guys were gonna be the death of him. He glanced towards the soldiers again. “Wow, I don’t think they heard you somehow.”

With no further interruptions, Gordon snuck up behind the soldiers. He watched them with a careful eye, then equipped his crowbar and pounced on the first one, bludgeoning his face and then shooting him. The second soldier was taken out by the team. 

“That’s what I’m  _ talking _ about!” Gordon boasted, turning towards the security guard on the rail. “Hey, are you ok-- oh, no, no way…”

Benrey smiled. “Oh, you guys made it out. That’s cool.”

Gordon sighed, about to say something else before he felt a chill wash over him. He gulped, glancing up towards the sky.

The night sky had taken over the afternoon, and the full moon was steadily rising.

Oh, shit.

He glanced towards the others, who were speaking to Benrey. He couldn’t let them find out, and normally, he wouldn’t be out this late with people. Or he’d be holed up in his home all day to avoid being seen. But now, he was out in the open, under the full moon, and about to turn at any moment. He felt the hair on his arms stand up and he shivered. It was getting close… he needed an excuse.

“Uh, hey, guys?” Gordon called. Only Dr. Coomer and Tommy turned to him. “I’m, gonna, uh, scout around, okay? Don’t-- don’t worry about me! I’m-- I might not be back until morning.”

“Why’s that?” Bubby asked. “This place is very small.”

“No, no, I mean I’m gonna, uh,” He pointed to the top of the cliffs. “Gonna go up there and scout!”

“You’re gonna leave us behind?” Tommy asked.

“No! No! Just-- going to see if maybe there’s a town nearby! To escape to? So-- yeah. Um. Bye! See you in the morning and don’t-- don’t leave until I’m back, please!”

He turned on his heel and walked away. That was the  _ worst _ fucking excuse he’d  _ ever _ used but these guys weren’t the sharpest tools in the shed so maybe it’d work? 

He rounded the corner and sighed, relaxing now that he was out of sight. The full moon was almost at his apex, and his body was already covered in fur. It was getting harder to focus now, his mind being affected as well.

“Nn…” He groaned, feeling his tail come out and press against the back of his suit. His ears transformed, too, reaching the top of his helmet. 

Shit, how was he gonna deal with the suit? He hoped it didn’t suffocate him or he broke it… but it wasn’t like he could get  _ out _ . He’d already searched the suit a thousand times. But there was no easy release. 

“Hey, man.” 

Gordon squeaked, turning to Benrey. He groaned. Fucking Benrey…

“I thought you were gonna go up there.” He pointed to the cliffs. “Why aren’t you up there?”

“Um.” Gordon mumbled. He shook his head and groaned, his mind was so foggy… “Go away.”

Benrey didn’t respond, just sat down and watched him.

Gordon huffed. Goddamnit. 

“Go away, please.” Gordon said again. “I’m begging you, Benrey, leave.”

“Why?”

“B- because… go away.” Gordon slurred, feeling his body begin to vibrate as the cool chill of the moon passed him over. He snarled, clutching his helmet and stumbling into the wall. He attempted to tell Benrey to fuck off again, but all that came out was a harsh bark.

Benrey stood up, backing away. “Whoa, what the fuck--”

“Benrey, who’re you talking to?” Dr. Coomer called.

“Gordon. He’s-- being weird, though.”

Gordon’s brain tuned out the rest of the conversation. He blearily looked up at the moon for the last time as a human, seeing it skewed in his visor. On instinct, he howled loudly, dropping to his knees. His body began to erupt into a wolf. Fur puffed out, muscles grew and bones rearranged as his brain worked overtime to numb the pain. His heart sped, his claws flexed, his maw gnashed.

“What’s happening to him!?” Tommy shrilled. 

“Everybody stay back!” Bubby ordered. “Somethings-  _ fucked up _ with him!”

“Gordon?” Dr. Coomer asked hesitantly.

Benrey backed up to Bubby.

Gordon’s body grew, and grew, too big for the suit. The suit creaked and groaned under his pressure, the sharp angles digging into his fur.

He howled again, snarling mixed in as he fought against the suit. Then, the plates began to pop off.

“The suit’s breaking!!!” Dr. Coomer exclaimed. “Gordon!?”

“Doesn’t he need that to live!?” Tommy asked.

The plates ripped off, then the joints, then the fabric was torn to shred as he burst out of his suit. 

There, in Gordon’s place, was a six foot tall (on all fours) brown wolf with yellow eyes. It looked towards the moon again, howled one last time in it’s honour, then glanced down at the people before it.

The science team stared up at Gordon in stunned silence. Even Benrey seemed shocked.

Finally, Tommy spoke up.

“All this time… Mr. Freeman… was secretly…”

He grinned. _ “HIDING A MASSIVE DOG!?!?!” _

He squealed and ran up to the wolf, hugging it. “Hi, puppy!!!”

“Tommy! Be careful!” Dr. Coomer scolded. “That’s no puppy!”

“I know, but he’s cute!” Tommy smiled. “Can we keep him? What do we name him?”

“I do believe that  _ dog _ is  _ Gordon _ .” Bubby stated.

Tommy frowned in confusion. “But… Mr. Freeman isn’t a dog! He’s a person! Like us!”

Benrey glanced up at the sky. “There’s a full moon tonight... Maybe he’s a werewolf?”

“A werewolf?” Tommy asked.

“Yes!” Dr. Coomer answered, then quoted:“‘In folklore, a werewolf (Old English: _werwulf_ , "man-wolf"), or occasionally lycanthrope, is a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf (or, especially in modern film, a therianthropic hybrid wolf like creature), either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (often a bite or scratch from another werewolf) with the transformations occurring on the night of a full moon. Early sources for belief in this ability or affliction, called lycanthropy, are Petronius (27–66) and Gervase of Tilbury (1150–1228).’”

“But… Mr. Freeman is real!” Tommy said, looking up at the wolf. The wolf gazed down at him. “Werewolves aren’t real…”

Dr. Coomer gasped. “The wikipedia article must be wrong! Oh, god, what has this world come to?!”

“... Gordon’s a fuckin’ furry?” Benrey asked, staring up at the wolf. The wolf glanced back at him and huffed. 

“Are you, like, here?” Benrey asked, holding out a hand to Gordon’s nose. “Do you recognize me?” 

Gordon sniffed the hand then snarled, biting his arm clean off.

Benrey frowned, looking at his stump. “Rude.”

Tommy gasped. “Your hand…!”   


“It’ll be back.” Benrey reassured, then ragdolled onto the ground.

“Well, shit.” Bubby crossed his arms. “Now what? Do we just tow this big ass beast with us to the Lambda Lab?”

“I would think so, Dr. Bubby!” Dr. Coomer said. “Even though he is a bit more hairy now, Mr. Freeman is still our friend!”

“Yeah!” Tommy smiled, standing on his tiptoes and scritching behind Gordon’s ear. Gordon tensed up for a moment, then steadily relaxed into the pets, rumbling lowly.

“Aw…” Tommy cooed. “I think Mr. Freeman should be a dog all the time!”

“He’s certainly a lot more quiet.” Bubby commented.

Benrey walked up, his arm back. “Hey, I’m back.”

Gordon snarled. 

“Hey, no snarling!” Tommy scolded. “Bad!”

Gordon whined.

“Alright, gentlemen, let’s get a move on! We’ll need to make haste if we want to get to the Lambda Lab in the next three hours!”

The group began to move ahead.

Gordon didn’t.

Tommy stopped after a short while, looking back. “Um. Mr. Freeman, are you coming?”

Gordon yawned and laid down, curling up and shutting his eyes.

“Wh--” Bubby scoffed. “Don’t go to bed, you idiot! We have to keep moving!”

Gordon didn’t react.

Tommy walked up and shoved Gordon a bit, trying to make him move. “Mr. Freeman, c’mon!!! You’re the leader! You can’t just stay here!”

“Hey, who said he was the leader?” Bubby asked.  _ “I'm  _ the leader!”

Tommy didn’t respond. He tried to move Gordon again, pressing up against him with his back, but ended up falling on his ass. Gordon put his paw around him and pulled him closer. Tommy gasped and aww’d.

“Yo, get up.” Benrey said, patting Gordon’s nose aggressively. “Freeman. Furry. Fu- furry… furman. Get up, Furman.”

Gordon huffed and smacked him away with his muzzle. Benrey groaned. “Goddamnit. Fucking-- let’s just leave him.”   


“No!!!” Tommy protested. “We can’t leave Mr. Freeman behind!”

“No man left behind, Benrey!” Dr. Coomer said.

Tommy buried himself in Gordon’s fur. “Plus, he’s so furry now!!! It’s nice…”

“Ew. Stop cuddling him.” Benrey sneered. “Stop it.”

“But he’s comfortable!” Tommy said.

Benrey growled then huffed. “Whatever. Bet he-- bet he doesn’t shower. Fuckin’ mutt. Muttman.”

“Don’t be mean!” Tommy whined. “I’m sure he just needs a moment to rest… maybe we can sleep out here?”

“No can do, Tommy!” Dr. Coomer said. “We need to get a move on! It’ll take us 15 hours to reach the Lambda Lab at this rate!”

“Oh no…” Tommy frowned. “C’mon, Mr. Freeman. I know you’re tired, but can you please come with us?”

Gordon peered at him. Tommy smiled and hugged him, burying himself in the soft fur again. “Pleaaaaaseeeee? I- um- I’ll give you some of these!” 

He reached up and scratched him behind the ears. Gordon smiled, tail wagging as Tommy did so. Tommy pulled back after a bit and stood up, patting his knees and whistling. “C’mere!”   


“It’s kinda weird you’re treating him like a dog.” Bubby commented.

“But, he is one! Look! A-and I dunno if he can think like Mr. Freeman like that…” 

Gordon got up, trotting over to Tommy. Tommy beamed. “And it’s working!! Good boy!” He pat his head.

Benrey snarled. “He’s not good. He’s bad. He’s-- he’s a bad guy. Fucking murderer. Fuck him.”

Tommy pouted. “Benrey! Mr. Freeman  _ is _ good! He’s helping us! And he did what I asked him to!”

Benrey glared at him and then moved on. “Okay, whatever, let’s go, then.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Dr. Coomer agreed.

Nobody moved.

“... Where…  _ do _ we go?” Dr. Coomer asked.

“You guys are useless!” Bubby groaned. “Follow me, since I”m the leader now!”

“I thought you said you were always the leader?” Benrey teased.

“Shut your mouth.” Bubby shot back, going back the way they came. They followed him, Gordon barely managing to fit in the doorway.

“Isn’t this where we were?” Benrey asked.

“Shut up. Did you see any other way to go?” Bubby retorted.

“I don’t recall one!” Dr. Coomer. “This place is a maze, Dr. Fr-- Dr. Bubby!” 

“It sure is.” Bubby nodded.

They continued on for a few hours, wandering around, twisting and turning, before Gordon got tired and laid down again.

“Mr. Freeman, no!” Tommy whined, trying to push him up. “We need to keep going!”   


“I think we’re lost.” Benrey said. “Shit leadership, Bubby.”

“Hey! Rude!” Bubby crossed his arms.

“Even though it was rude, he’s right, Bubby!” Dr. Coomer said. “Your leadership was quite shit, and now we are nowhere close to the surface!”

“Fine, then!” Bubby sat down. “See how you do without me! ‘Cause you know Gordon won’t help!”

Tommy sighed. “Please get up, Mr. Freeman? I’ll scratch behind your ears if you do!”

Gordon cracked open an eye then dragged Tommy to his side again, cuddling him.

“Noo!!” Tommy protested. “Now’s not the time for cuddles, Mr. Freeman! Even if they’re really nice!”

Benrey scowled and got up, yanking Tommy out of Gordon’s grasp. Tommy fell to the ground with an ‘oof’ and Benrey got up close to Gordon’s face. Gordon growled at him.

“Get up, fucker.” Benrey said, whapping his nose. Gordon huffed. Benrey whapped it again. “Bad. Bad Furman. Bad. Get up.”

“Don’t be mean, he’ll get mad!” Tommy warned.

“I don’t care.”   


Gordon barked at Benrey, startling him and causing him to fall on his ass. Bubby laughed at him. 

Benrey glared at Bubby and sighed, laying down. “Fine. Whatever. Guess we’re gonna sleep in here.”

“But there are soldiers around…” Tommy said. 

“Well, shit, how’re we gonna find out way out, huh?” Benrey said. “Gordon’s a stupid dog now, we have no idea where we’re going, and honestly, I don’t think I care anymore. If we can just fuck around, fine by me I guess.”

“I’m glad Gordon isn’t speaking.” Bubby said. “Do you actually  _ miss _ that neurotic freak, Benrey?”

“No.” Benrey said. “Just… miss making fun of him and him understanding it. Nothing else. It’s boring now.”

“Well, if we’re napping, then I think we should check around to see if there’s any soldiers.” Bubby suggested.

“Excellent idea, Bubby!” Dr. Coomer complimented, going to check around the corners. A barnacle was set up above him. He glanced up and smiled.

“Look, Gordon, ropes! We can--” It grabbed around his neck. “HELP ME, GORDON!”

The team watched, awaiting Gordon’s gunfire and panicked shouts.

They paled when they realized Gordon wasn’t moving at all. He was watching with them, unaffected. 

“Fucking seriously!?” Bubby exclaimed, getting out his gun and shooting the barnacle. Dr. Coomer dropped and coughed, rubbing his throat. “That rope was  _ not _ helpful…”

Bubby helped him up, glancing around, then moving back to the group. “No soldiers. Also, Gordon, what the fuck? Why didn't you help? You’re a massive wolf now, you could probably destroy anything you wanted!”

Gordon looked over Bubby and Dr. Coomer, lingering over Dr. Coomer’s mildly pained expression. Slowly, he stood up and leaned down to Dr. Coomer. He licked him, drenching him in spit. 

Dr. Coomer sputtered and chuckled. “Gordon! This is--”

Gordon kept going, tail wagging a bit.

“Gross.” Benrey said. 

“Agreed.” Bubby said, backing away. 

Dr. Coomer laughed and pushed away Gordon. “Thank you, Gordon, but I am fine. If a bit… wet now.”

Gordon nodded and laid down again, shutting his eyes. 

Tommy chuckled and hugged Gordon again. “Good boy!”

They settled in for the night, Tommy and Coomer allowed to rest against Gordon, while Bubby preferred to sleep on the floor. Benrey tried to sleep against Gordon, but Gordon rejected him. Benrey slept on the floor too, reluctantly.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE

yoooo so like... i've been avoiding writing this bc i think it might be cringe or other ppl will think it's cringe. This was mostly just a vehicle for werewolf jokes and uhh idk how to make a story around that

so im probably just going to make this a bunch of shorts that are loosely connected.

but let me know if this is weird or w/e bc it's a LOT of just gordon being a fuckin furry. self indulgent.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is space-is-the-place2 if u wanna talk to me abt this there


End file.
